Bidoof Line/DPPt
Bidoof can be found on Routes 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 208, 211, Lake Verity, and Eterna Forest. Bibarel can be found on Routes 208, 209, 210, the Valor Lakefront, Lake Valor, the Pastoria Great Marsh, Lake Acuity, and Sendoff Spring. Oh Bidoof. The classic HM slave. Bidoof is not known for much else, but with the right resources it can become a Water/Normal type Bibarel that can cover many types with few weaknesses of its own. The early evolution Bidoof has only helps its dependability. Overall, Bidoof and Bibarel can be dependable teammates for the entire game, as long as you're careful with it. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Rival (Route 203): Bidoof can defeat Starly with a little help, but may not be able to dent the starter. This is especially troublesome if Chimchar manages a burn. * Gym #1 - Roark (Oreburgh City, Rock-type): Bidoof is not likely to survive, unless it manages a Defense Curl + Rollout combo on Geodude that lasts to Cranidos. As Bibarel, it can defeat all 3 with Water Gun easily. Cranidos will do a number though. * Mars (Valley Windworks): Bibarel can get a Rollout start on Zubat, though Purugly may stop it short with Fake Out. Bibarel handles this easier if it knows Headbutt. * Gym #2 - Gardenia (Eterna City, Grass-type): I'm sorry. Why would you think using a Water type in a Grass gym is a good idea? Keep Bibarel as far away as possible. * Jupiter (Galactic Eterna Building): * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): * Rival (Hearthome City): * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): Just no. Bibarel has no chance here. Leave it to something that could actually take a hit. * Rival (Pastoria City): * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): * Cyrus (Celestic Town): * Rival (Canalave City): * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): * Saturn (Lake Valor): * Mars (Lake Verity): * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): * Saturn (Galactic HQ): * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): * Cyrus (Distortion World): * Giratina (Distortion World): * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Why would you ever try this? If Bibarel is your only option, I think your run is pretty much over now. * Rival (Pokémon League): * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): On paper this matchup seems to be in Bibarel's favor. However, Houndoom has Dark Pulse and Sludge Bomb to hit you hard, and Magmortar and Rapidash have Solar Beam, which Sunny Day makes a one turn move. The only Pokemon you might be able to take down is Flareon, but that still has Giga Impact, and an Overheat in the sun still hurts. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): * Post-Game: }} Movepool Bidoof starts off with Tackle at its disposal, which is its only attacking move for a while. Bidoof later learns Growl at level 5 and Defense Curl at level 9. Rollout finally comes at level 13, creating a nice early game combo. As a Bibarel, Water Gun is obtained at evolution, giving a nice STAB option until Surf can be picked up. Headbutt and Hyper Fang come at levels 18 and 23 respectively, which can be a little redundant, so pick one and get rid of the other. Bibarel's other level up moves include Yawn at level 29, Amnesia at level 33, Take Down at level 38, Super Fang at 43, Superpower at 48, and Curse at 53 (Platinum only). Of these, the only ones worth considering are Yawn to slow the opponent down a little and Super Power for extra coverage. The Bidoof line can learn many different TMs. Bidoof and Bibarel can learn almost all of the HM moves, but if you are planning to actually battle with it, Surf, Waterfall, Strength and Rock Climb are the only ones worth considering. Other notable TMs include Return, Ice Beam, and Thunder Wave, although Bibarel has quite a lot of competition with other Pokémon for these. Recommended Moveset: Return/Strength/Headbutt/Hyper Fang,Waterfall, Superpower, Yawn Recommended Teammates * Grass Types: Bibarel's main weaknesses are Grass and Electric types. A good Grass type of your own can counter both of these. Grass types are readily available in these games, including as a starter, so you should have little trouble picking one up. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among '' others: Roserade, Carnivine, Abomasnow, Leafeon (Platinum only), Tangrowth (Platinum only), Tropius (Platinum only)'' * Flying Types: If a Grass type can't do the job, a good flying type can take care of those Grass types that plague Bibarel. Considering Flying is one of the most common types, and most trainers have a Flying type anyway, this should be easy. ** Good Pokemon for this role include: Staraptor, Crobat, Gliscor, Tropius, Drifblim Other Bidoof's Stats Bibarel's Stats Overall * What Nature do I want? Any nature that increases Attack is very good. Adamant is probably the best, since Bibarel's Special Attack isn't very good anyway. Anything else isn't that bad either, as Bibarel's stats are mostly poor anyway. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You definitely should be evolved by the time you enter the Valley Windworks. Any later will result in a dead mouse. If at all possible, you might want to have Bibarel for the Roark fight if you have no other options. * How good is the Bidoof line in a Nuzlocke? Bidoof and Bibarel are the best HM slaves in the game by far, but can also be used offensively as well. Just don't take too many risky chances. Overall, Bidoof is a Pokemon most people will use at least once in a Nuzlocke, so you might as well make the most of it. * Weaknesses: Electric, Grass, Fighting * Resistances: Fire, Water, Ice, Steel * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Dragon, Dark Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:To be reviewed Category:Abandoned Articles